Sleeping Beauty
by oO-Ehime-Oo
Summary: Y con un beso el principe azul rompio el hechizo.   spoilers Sayonara no Tsubasa   Alto x Sheryl. R.&.R.


SLEEPING BEAUTY

Rosas, orquídeas, azucenas, Ranka deseo haberle preguntado a Sheryl alguna vez, cuáles eran sus flores favoritas. Tal vez no podía verlas, ni olerlas, o saber que como cada semana en el jarrón colocado junto al buro de su cama se encontraba un ramillete de flores que ella se encargaba de llevarle. No era la única que lo hacía, a diario llegaban cientos y cientos de arreglos florales para el hada galáctica de aquellas personas que fielmente seguían siendo sus admiradores aunque su voz hubiese dejado de resonar a través de la galaxia.

Sheryl llevaba cerca de dos años en coma. Médicos de varias galaxias habían tratado sin éxito de encontrar el diagnosis de su enfermedad, llegando a la conclusión que la mente humana era a un completo misterio y solo un milagro la podría hacer despertar a la bella durmiente de su letargo. Ranka lo sabía de antemano. Sabia cuál era el milagro que Sheryl esperaba. Y no le gustaba sonar pesimista pero era mejor que la joven se mantuviera en ese estado. La agonía de esperar el regreso de Alto, acabaría deteriorando su salud día con día. Bien lo sabía ella por cuenta propia.

A un amaba a alto, y sin embargo respetaba la elección del japonés. Tal vez podría considerarse estúpida e inmadura su forma de pensar, pero ella aun creía que ver feliz a la persona que amaba era lo que le traería la felicidad.

- Ya está Sheryl-san - sonrió – Michel-san te ha mandado saludos, dice que quiso venir a visitarte hace unos días pero no le dieron acceso a tu habitación. Pensaron que era un acosador. – rio alegremente sentándose al pie de la cama.

No se sentía tonta hablando sola. Sabía que de alguna u otra forma una parte de Sheryl seguía conectada al mundo, pendiente de todo a su alrededor y que se alegraba de escuchar como las personas cercanas a ella seguían a su lado, sin pensar en abandonarla o dejarla sola. Era así como seguía luchando por su vida, por todo aquello que había dejado a otras, sin embargo mientras la pieza más importante de su vida sugiera ausente , su fortaleza siempre se quebrantaría. Algunas veces, eso decepcionaba un poco a Ranka. La Sheryl que ella conocía era fuerte, temeraria, no le temía a nada, y sabia superar las adversidades, esa era la chica que ella admiraba, la cual le dio el valor para dar el gran paso en su carrera y a la cual le debía todo lo que era.

- Dentro de unos pocos días me iré de gira. No podre venirte a visitar un tiempo pero le he pedido a Nana-chan que te venga a visitar cuantas veces pueda – suspiro- ya sé que ustedes no eran buenas amigas, pero ella en verdad esta arrepentida de a verte tratado mal. Dijo que con gusto vendría visitarte – se levantó comenzando a pasearse por la habitación acomodando los demás arreglos. – Luca también quiere visitarte peor ha estado muy ocup..

- ¡No puede pasar! ¡Por favor seguridad!

Ranka se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar a quien quizá era una enfermera gritándole a alguien. Debía tratarse de otro fan de Sheryl, eran varias las personas que intentaban llegar hasta su habitación con el afán de ver su hada galáctica. Suspiro con tristeza observando a la joven recostada, con sus ojos cerrados y su cabello rubio brillando resplandeciente a los rallos del sol. La bella durmiente. Era otro apodo que le había dado la prensa después de que un paparazzi lograra infiltrarse y le tomara fotos en ese estado. Con ironía la joven peli verde pensó que el titulo le quedaba como anillo al dedo, ya que en efecto Sheryl era la bella durmiente que esperaba a que su príncipe azul la encontrase y con un beso de amor la despertara de su letargo.

Bruscamente salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta abrirse casi de un golpe. Sostuvo con fuerza un ramillete de flores esperando a usarlo como defensa en caso de que fuera necesario. No permitiría que molestaran a Sheryl. Y sin embargo, las flores cayeron al suelo tan pronto como sus ojos chocaron contra el individuo que profanaba la estancia del hada galáctica.

- Alto-Kun – murmuro sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Era el. Era el, se repitió mentalmente intentando de que su cabeza lo procesara. Llevaba lo que parecía un traje de combate y su cabello azul seguía igual de largo, pero con la diferencia que lo llevaba suelto. Había crecido, al igual que ella, al igual que Sheryl, ahora no había duda que Alto era todo un hombre. Si había anteriormente facciones dejadas por la niñez, esos dos años se habían encargado a la perfección de eliminarlas.

- Ranka – dejo salir de sus labios. Poco duro su melancólica mirada en la joven peli verde, inmediatamente se percató de la chica ya haciendo entre sábanas blancas.

- Esta bien – un par de lágrimas de alegría brotaron de sus ojos – Ahora todo está bien.

Alto sonrió fugazmente y camino hacia la cama de Sheryl sentándose en la orilla e inclinando su cuerpo lo más cercano que podía. Seguía igual de hermosa, no hacían falta luces neones o fuegos pirotécnicos para que su hada se mostrara bella. Ella tenía luz propia.

- Si – sonrió – tienes razón, todo está bien.

Y con un beso, el príncipe azul rompió el hechizo.

OoooooO

Pues he aquí mi propia versión del final de Macross Frontier. Lo hice basado en spoilers así que no se si va 100% de acuerdo con la película Sayonara no Tsubasa. En lo personal me quede conforme con el final pese a que Alto y Sheryl no quedaron "juntos, juntos" pero si tuvimos la esperada confesión. Espero sea de su agrado.

Recomensasion: usar formato ¾ para el layout.

Click and Rev. Please.


End file.
